


The Seduction.

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [12]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, No Angst, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Virgin!Betty, ask prompt, first time smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Anon on Tumblr asked:Prompt: Veronica helps Betty dress up to seduce Jughead because Jughead is trying to resist Betty





	The Seduction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @peaceblessingspeyton for looking this over <3
> 
> This was a drabble that got wildly out of control and ended up at around 2,600 words! LOL Hope you guys like it <3

*  
  
  


Betty Cooper had been trying to lose her virginity for exactly nine days.

  
  


Nine whole days ago, while experiencing a sexual awakening via her college boyfriend of six months’ fingers, Betty decided she was finally ready. She had abstained all throughout high school - not for lack of options but purely because it had never  _ felt _ quite right - but the past nine days, since coming to her conclusion, it was  _ all  _ she could think about.  _ He _ was all she could think about.

  
  


During those nine  days, she had exactly two opportunities that could have lead them there only to be turned down by Jughead and his ‘I want this to be perfect for you’ notions the first time and pure bad luck the second. 

  
  


He knew she was a virgin, they had both been very open with each other about their past and he had shared his own fumbled first time experience. He hadn’t gone into explicit details, but he made it clear it wasn’t ‘mind-blowing’ or ‘earth-shattering’, instead using words like ‘quick’ and ‘sloppy’ in their place. Betty suspected this was likely the reason he felt hers needed to be ‘perfect’. At 20 years old, Betty knew the term  _ ‘perfect’  _ was relative anyway. 

  
  


To Betty, what made it perfect was who she shared it with, not how it happened. 

  
  


She didn’t need a fancy hotel room or an overpriced dinner beforehand, all she wanted was him, and she had a plan - thanks in large part to contributions from her best friend Veronica Lodge. The first contribution was the red silk H&M robe currently wrapped around her shoulders and the second was the lacy black lingerie set she wore underneath. 

  
  


Veronica had just left after doing Betty's hair and makeup and approving the whole look, outfit and all. Her make up was light, save for her heavily darkened lashes, the rest of her face bare except for a thin dusting of shimmery powder. Her hair was pulled back, smoothed down against the crown and twisted into an intricate bun.  _ “He won’t be able to resist you,” Veronica said playfully, earning her a bright blush from her best friend, nearly the color of the silk robe. _

  
  


Betty anxiously awaited Jughead’s arrival. They were supposed to be going out to dinner that night but Betty’s plans didn’t extend past the four walls of her apartment, ending - with any luck - in her bedroom with neither of them coming out until morning.

  
  


She fiddled with the hem of the robe and tied and re-tied it in an attempt to leave it just open enough for him to peek the black lace, but closed enough for it to be only a tease.  _ She wanted this and she wanted it tonight. _

  
  


When Jughead finally knocked at the door, two minutes later than she expected, she froze, suddenly nervous about the whole thing. Betty padded to the door and slowly turned the lock, then the handle, pulling it open slightly and remaining hidden behind the door. Just the  _ thought  _ of her neighbors seeing her in such a state of undress made Betty flush.

  
  


“Betty? What’s going on? I thought we-” he paused, turning to face her and pushed the door shut before dragging his eyes all the way down her scantily clad form and returning them upward. His tongue darted out subconsciously, sliding over his bottom lip, leaving a glistening path in its wake and Betty felt the heat from his gaze fanning the desire that was simmering inside of her.

  
  


Betty felt emboldened by his gaze, her plan already in motion. He looked ridiculously handsome dressed in a light blue button up that brought out the icy tone in his eyes and a pair of dark wash jeans. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes in what she hoped was a seductive gesture.

  
  


“Is that for me?” she asked, realizing he was holding a singular white rose. 

  
  


He glanced down at it, apparently forgetting it was there in the first place and held it out for her. “Uh, yeah, um-”

  
  


“I love it, Juggie,” she smiled, grabbing the rose from his hand and twirling it around in her fingers, bringing the fragrant flower up for a sniff, inhaling its aromatic essence before glancing up through her thoroughly darkened lashes again. “I don’t feel like going out tonight. I’d rather stay in, if that’s okay?” Her voice was low, laced with sultry undertones and she could see his pupils blown wide as he visibly gulped and nodded slightly.

  
  


“We, uh, we can stay in,” he stuttered, complete with a nervous lilt at the end.

  
  


**Step one - get Jughead to agree to stay in for the night - complete.**

  
  


“Don’t be nervous, Juggie,” she coaxed, stepping forward and winding one arm around the back of his neck. “Will you kiss me?” 

  
  


He answered just the way she wanted him to, swooping in and crushing their lips together. His words were unnecessary, the gentle caress of his tongue against her lips, asking for permission, giving her the answer as she gave into his request as well, letting his tongue reach the corners of her mouth, exploring and massaging every inch. 

  
  


They had gotten more comfortable with each other in the recent months, taking it slowly for a long time and finally breaking through to the physical side of their relationship just a few weeks prior. It started out with heated makeouts, hitting each base over time and coming to a halt when she tried to go all the way. She remembered it vividly, only five days ago, the first time she tried to take it there. 

  
  


_ She almost said I love you, laying in his bed, wrapped in his sheets. There was a thin layer of sweat coating her bosom and her breathing had just begun to even out, coming down from the high he brought her to just minutes prior. She looked over at him, staring at his sharp features and he appeared lost in his own thoughts, staring at the ceiling with one arm wrapped around her, holding her close. She leaned down, pressing her soft lips against his heart and lingering for a moment. She could have sworn she felt his heart rate speed up, the skin of her lips sensing his pulse straight through his chest. One hand snaked down between them as she palmed his bulge. He snapped his head down to look at her in a second. _

  
  


_ “Not tonight, baby. Tonight was for you,” he said softly, gently gripping her wrist and pulling her hand up to press a sweet kiss to her knuckles. _

  
  


_ “I want this, Jug,” she whispered, “I’m ready.” _

  
  


_ He stared at her for a long moment before speaking. “Not tonight, baby. I want it to be perfect. You deserve more than my lumpy twin bed in this dingy apartment.” _

  
  


_ “Jug, I don’t-” _

  
  


_ “Betty,” he cut her off, “please don’t press this.” _

  
  


_ So she didn’t. _

  
  


The next time, two days ago, they were interrupted in the middle of things heating up, before she even had a chance to tell him how wrong he had been. She wanted to tell him she only wanted him, wherever, however, as long as it was  _ him _ , it would be ‘perfect’. When his friend called, drunk and in need of a ride, he couldn’t say no, effectively eliminating her second chance to say the right thing.

  
  


Tonight though, tonight it was going to happen. She knew what to say, she just had to say it and hope he’d agree, hope he’d see it her way. She wasn’t quite to begging but depending on his level of opposition, it wasn’t entirely off the table. Betty was ready, she was tired of waiting, and even with twenty whole years of virginity, waiting another day, another hour, hell even another minute, felt like it was impossible. 

  
  


Their mouths were still pressed together, her hands tangled in the soft hair at the nape of his neck and his burning through the thin material of the silk robe low on her back. She pulled her hands away, moving them to grip his collar and pulled him closer, angling her head to deepen the kiss and pulled him back by the stiff material, guiding him down the hall and into her room. He fumbled only once, over the threshold of her bedroom, his brain finally seeming to catch up with his body as he stopped a few feet short of her bed. 

  
  


**Step two - Get Jughead in her bedroom - complete.**

  
  


“Betty,” he warned, his voice low and insistent, his hands gripping her biceps and pushing her back slightly, “what are you doing?”

  
  


“Isn’t it obvious, Jug?” she breathed, leaning up to whisper again his lips. She pressed her lips to his for a second before walking over to the bed, pulling the thin piece of silk holding the robe closed. She was facing the bed, grateful he couldn’t see the deep blush surely staining her cheeks as the silk fell from her shoulders and pooled at her feet. 

  
  


She didn’t even have time to glance back seductively over her shoulder as Veronica had instructed. Instead, his hands slid around her waist, leaving goosebumps in their wake as they gripped her sides before pulling her back into this sturdy frame.

  
  


“You’re trying to seduce me, aren’t you?” he growled, his breath fanning over the shell of her ear as her entire body came alive, her thighs clenching, her skin tingling and her core aching at the feel of being pressed against him. The thin lace covering her body did little to protect her skin from the rough jean and polyester still covering his own body. She was bare, vulnerable, his for the taking and he was still guarded, both physically and mentally. His stunted movements and careful placing told her he hadn’t given in, not yet at least.

  
  


She craned her neck to the side, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye and pressing her backside into the bulge in his jeans. “So what if I am,” she whispered in a teasing tone.

  
  


“We’ve talked about this, Betty,” he said, voice thick with lust, will slipping away as she ground back into him again before turning around. Betty reached up to grip his collar and connected their lips, pulling him back to the bed until her knees hit the side and they both wound up on the soft mattress. 

  
  


His long legs bracketed her hips and she pulled him down onto her, trading thorough kisses. She could tell he was trying to hold out, trying not to give in. He withdrew his lips, resting his forehead on hers. His breaths were labored as both of their chests heaved in synchronicity, their bodies already attuned to one another. “I want this to be perfect, Betty,” he whispered, nearly inaudibly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he studied her face. 

  
  


Betty trapped her lip between her teeth, worrying it for only a moment before the speech she had been planning for days spilled from her lips, “Jughead, it will be perfect. On your mattress, on mine, anywhere, any time, as long as it’s  _ you _ ,” she paused, inching forward to press a featherlight kiss against his lips, “it will be perfect. It’s not the place that makes someone’s first time perfect, it’s the person,” she said earnestly, hoping her own truth shone through her irises to drive the point home. “I love you, Jughead Jones,” she muttered, the unplanned addition slipping between her lips before she could choke it back.

  
  


His features softened, falling into a state devoid of guards. He looked painfully hopeful - as if he wasn’t sure he heard her right - and her heart broke knowing that with his rough past, it was entirely possible no one had ever said those three little words to him. “I love you, Juggie,” she said again, reaffirming the statement and capturing his lips.

  
  


They parted for only a fraction of a second, the word ‘okay’ whispered straight from his lips onto hers as he exhaled, attempting not to waste a single second.

  
  


**Step three - convince Jughead** **_he_ ** **is what makes it perfect - complete**

  
  


His hands gripped her hips, a new resolve appearing to wash over him as she felt the exchange intensify. 

  
  


In mere minutes they were both bare, despite the complex maze of hooks and wires in her ensemble, he stripped it off with relative ease, covering her lithe body with his again with the same amount of pressure as before, but a decidedly different feel without an inch of space or a single layer separating their flesh.

  
  


This time, he didn’t stop, no longer trying to justify ‘perfect’ or telling her to wait. It was slow as he inched himself in the first time. He took his time, constantly ensuring she was okay, stilling as she stretched, giving her time to adjust. She appreciated his willingness to hold back his own most basic instincts to ensure her comfort, but she wanted  _ more. _ He made her feel full, as if a piece that had been missing finally fell into place, a new feeling of completeness washing over her as he rocked in and out of her slowly. She encouraged him, digging her nails into his shoulder blades and pulling her knees back, reassuring him she wasn’t delicate as she sunk her teeth into his pulse point, soothing it with her tongue shortly after. He came alive at the contact, his fingertips digging into the delicate skin covering her hips and tilting them upward, directing himself in and out of her, picking up the pace with each thrust. Neither lasted long, barreling over the edge together within minutes.

  
  


They stayed up until the sun was peeking through the curtains, shedding light on their sated forms, wrapped in each other, topped with a thin sheet. It had been a long night of firsts. 

  
  


They finally fell asleep a little after five am, not rising again until well into the afternoon. 

  
  


“Get up, get dressed,” he whispered, pulling her from her sleep with a mischievous smile on his face.

  
  


“What?” she stuttered, wiping her eyes and adjusting to the now blinding midday sun pouring through the large panes of glass. 

  
  


“I have something planned,” he grinned before pressing a kiss to her forehead and getting up to getting dressed.

  
  


A short while later, in a cab, with a bag next to her and another on Jughead’s other side in the back seat, Betty still had no idea what they were doing. They had stopped by his apartment first to retrieve his already packed bag and Betty’s confusion only increased. He wouldn’t tell her what he had planned but as the cab pulled up to the Five Seasons, she finally realized.

  
  


He checked in quickly and took the keys, leading them up to their room. As soon as the door was shut, their lips connected, pressing together fervently. She sunk her fingers into his locks, gripping them and pulling him impossibly closer. 

  
  


He pulled back, chest heaving again and smiled, “I had this all planned, but apparently I have no self-control around you anymore. I can’t even resist you for twenty-four hours,” he laughed.

  
  


“Juggie,” she smiled, “I love you. I decided nine days ago. Well, I guess ten now.”

  
  


“Oh no, ten whole days, must have been painful,” he teased, smiling at her before turning serious again. “I love you too, Betty. I was going to tell you tonight.  _ This _ ,” he motioned around to the expansive room, “this was supposed to be for your first time. What is it they always say? All the best laid plans?”

  
  


“Oh, Jug, this will still be a pretty perfect fourth time, or is it fifth?” she giggled. 

  
  


“Hmm, depends on what you’re counting,” he returned, taking in the way her eyes darkened and knowing his were surely doing the same.

  
  


She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and saw his pupils blown wide with want. Betty knew exactly what she wanted, pressing her mouth against his again and silencing them for the foreseeable future. 

 

She had always been told practice makes perfect and she intended to test that theory - perfect was, after all, a  _ relative  _ term.

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please leave me a comment and let me know if you liked it? What'd you think of Jughead's surprise?
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @bugggghead


End file.
